KDA Adventures!
by MasterWolfmaster
Summary: The K/DA gang, after becoming a worldwide phenomenon, has been offered the chance of a lifetime. Ahri, Kai'sa, Akali, and Evelynn will have the adventure of their lives, and may even find romance in this action-packed, explicitly-rated fanfic. Co-written by TitansWolf and MasterGoonmaster (/u/8410454/mastergoonmaster). Follow this fanfic to be updated on new releases! Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter One: Kai'Sa's New Boyfriend?

"Ain't nobody bringing us! Down, down, down, down." The crowd roared with applause as the singers reached the end of their grand finale. Screams and cheers could be heard all across the venue.

As the spotlight flickered to a close, the singers called back, "Thank you all! We love you! K/DA out!" Shortly after, the group left the stage to be greeted by their backstage crew.

"Great work as always ladies, and oh how lovely you bundles of beauty looked tonight!" Their manager Taric gushed as he brought the singers some refreshments. "Seriously Kai'Sa, you're killing it with those boots!"

"Thank you as always, Taric," Kai'Sa responded with a smile.

"So you thought our performance was good then?" Ahri asked.

"Oh without a doubt honey," Taric said, "That one had to be in the top five for sure. You heard the crowd, they loved you."

"Yeah, but I'm sure there's more than a few of them that only appreciate us because of who we are, not what our music is trying to express," Evelynn said, "But hey, I still had fun performing so I'm not complaining."

Akali chimed in, "Man you're too tense Eve. You gotta relax a little, let the people enjoy us for whatever reason they want to."

"I am, I'm just saying bandwagoning is a bad reason to like something, that's all."

Taric blurted, "Eve, always quite the troublemaker. I love it!"

"Am not!"

"Whatever you say darling. But hey, there's someone here to see all of you. Someone who wanted to tell you how great of a performance that was."

The ladies followed Taric to the V.I.P. area, where there was a man waiting inside, dressed in a classy suit. The man looked the ladies up and down before he started to speak. "Ah, K/DA! What an outstanding performance! Once I heard POP/STAR come on, I couldn't help but cheer with anticipation. And Kai'Sa, I must admit, your dancing looked phenomenal tonight." Kai'Sa flashed a smile. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Tyler."

Taric stated, "I know how you've all talked about missing the good old days before you were international superstars where you competed in the League of Legends. With Tyler's help, we can set you up with your own team to compete again. Not to mention he's quite the piece of eye-candy, right ladies?"

The ladies looked at each other, and then back at Tyler. "Taric here told me that when you were all just producing music as a hobby you used to compete in the League, and that's how all of you met. He also said you had to give it up to make enough time for your music careers to get to where you've gotten today. Now that you're here, I'm sure I can get you professional League of Legends competitions and Taric can continue to get you gigs." The performers' faces looked blank. "I was... under the impression that you'd all very much like to compete in the League again. I happen to manage a few other champions and after learning that my favorite singer group used to be in the League I had to try my hardest to represent you in the League. Of course, if you don't want to I guess I won't press the matter further."

There was silence for a few seconds, until all at once, the girls shouted "Yes! Yes, that sounds great!"

"I miss the rush of the Rift with a passion," Kai'Sa said.

Evelynn then replied, "Yeah, and now that we've all grown so close, a team with all of us together would be fantastic!"

"I do think it would help us bond even closer together, and I do miss competing in the League, but music is still our top priority," Ahri stated.

"Naturally, you're the most talented K-Pop group the world's ever seen! As long as all of you are willing to put some time into practicing for the Rift, you'd all be superstars there and on the stage in no time," Tyler said.

"Alright!" Akali cheered, "Let's do it! This is gonna be so exciting, just us girls on the Rift fighting alongside each other."

"I knew you'd all be excited for this!" Taric said happily, "I remember my time on the Rift, heh, I even remember supporting you before, Kai'Sa."  
"Yeah, we actually made a pretty good team."

"Now I really wanted you all to agree to this so that we could expand what K/DA is as a brand and what it represents, so I actually threw in a few goodies with some extra budgeting funds we got from the last few concerts to try to sway you."

"Wait, seriously?" Ahri gasped, "Like what?"

"Well, maybe a teamhouse near the Rift itself with the other most competitive champions to be able to practice in the best place, complete with pool, hot tub, and 7 luxurious bedrooms."

Tyler added, "The only thing we have to worry about is getting your team a fifth member. I'll have all of you think about who that might be."

"Right," Taric said, "We'll try to find someone who can be a good representative for K/DA. So ladies, any complaints about going to the teamhouse tomorrow? We've still got one more night booked at the penthouse nearby."

"Yeah, if we're gonna be a professional League team we need to practice as soon as possible," Ahri said.

Tyler replied, "All right then, I guess it's settled. I'm going to be heading back to the Rift tonight, and I'll meet you at the teamhouse when you get there."

"Fabulous!" Taric exclaimed, "Well ladies, I think it's time to get some shut eye. The world's gonna be in utter disbelief when they find out that you're going to be champions in the League again, and we all need to be prepared for tomorrow!"

The group and their manager start to leave the room. "Thanks for visiting us Tyler, and thanks for the opportunity," Ahri said.

"It's my pleasure."

As the other members left the room, Kai'Sa said she'd be out in a minute and closed the door behind them. "So Tyler, we're all super passionate about our music. You just need to know that the League isn't going to be interfering with it."

"Yes, of course. If you ever feel too pressured by the stresses of the League your team can always sit some games out."

"You know, I think there's other ways to reduce stresses," Kai'Sa said, her voice suddenly thick with flirtation.

"Of course there is, you can-" Tyler was interrupted by Kai'Sa kicking off her boots.

"You know what I mean. Taric was right when he said you were eye-candy. I saw the way you looked at me when I entered the room."

"I don't know about that, Kai'Sa. Maybe you just imagined it because you wanted it to happen."

Kai'Sa inched closer to the chair he was sitting in. "Would it be such a problem if I did? You did say you were a fan of K/DA. I know you want me. And I know I've wanted someone for awhile now. You look like the perfect someone."

Tyler was unable to move. Kai'Sa was always his celebrity crush when K/DA first entered the music scene and now she's here, with her half-naked body still in K/DA uniform seductively walking closer to him.

"You ARE going to be our League manager after all," Kai'Sa said softly as she bent down to Tyler's ear, "It's your job to satisfy me."

Kai'Sa grazed Tyler's chest to take off his suit coat. "Isn't it a bit warm in here? I think we should take that off love." Kai'Sa quickly moved her other hand to Tyler's inner thigh and slowly moved it upward.

"Y-yeah, maybe that'd be best." Tyler shook off his suit coat as Kai'Sa unbuttoned his undershirt. She then sat down on Tyler's lap and took hold of one of his hands.

She directed his hand to her chest. "You know you want to, manager." Tyler couldn't control his instincts as he almost mechanically grabbed her breast.

"Mmm," Kai'Sa softly moaned. She then grazed her hand from his thigh to his crotch.

"Hmm, it feels like someone's excited to see me," Kai'Sa giggled, "Maybe you-" Kai'Sa was interrupted by Tyler rubbing her nipple as she began to moan louder. She then undid his belt buckle as she reached inside his pants.

"Ahh, Kai'sa..." it was much harder, if not impossible, for the manager to speak now. Kai'Sa started to rub Tyler's member up and down slowly. Almost without thinking, Tyler grabbed Kai'Sa's ass, which was covered by her tight performance leggings.

"Oh, you're a feisty one, aren't you?" Kai'Sa flirted as she began to rub a bit faster.

"I could... say the same," Tyler mumbled out as he caressed the back of Kai'Sa's neck and brought her face closer to his. He then began to kiss her neck as he continued to play with her tits, which were soft and delicate.

Kai'sa, now extremely horny, grabbed Tyler's member a bit tighter as she began to stroke fast. "You've got a nice cock," she moaned as the manager continued to satisfy her. Tyler moved his free hand to Kai'Sa's inner thighs, which made her shiver with pleasure.

"Ahh, Tyler..." she whimpered as he started to get closer to her treasure. Just as he was about to slip his hand inside her leggings, footsteps could be heard walking towards the V.I.P. room.

"Kai'sa, Kai'sa, Kai'sa, always making my job harder than it needs to be!" Taric mumbled as he was getting closer to the room.

"Oh crap, Taric's coming! Hurry, get dressed!" Kai'Sa exclaimed. Tyler quickly put his undershirt and suit coat back on as Taric reached the door.

"Hello, you in there Kai'Sa?" Taric asked as he knocked on the door.

"Uh, yeah," Kai'Sa explained as she put her boots back on, "I was just discussing professional matters with our new League manager."

Taric opened the door. "Well, if there's any more discussing going on I'd certainly like to be a part of it."

"Oh, we were just about finished here," Tyler assured, "It would be best for you all to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow!"

"Well alright then. Goodnight, you two," Taric said as he left the room.

"Night," Kai'Sa replied, "And good night to you, Tyler."

"Good night, Kai'sa."

"Just know this isn't the last you've seen of me, manager," Kai'Sa said seductively.

"I'm counting on it," Tyler replied. Kai'Sa retired to the limo that would take her back to the penthouse as Tyler prepared to get things ready at the group's new teamhouse. Tomorrow would indeed be a big day for all of them...


	2. Chapter Two: The Bus Driver

"Get those legs up and heads ready girls!" Taric said as he knocked on every room in the penthouse. "You all have a big day today! We have to move into the new teamhouse." The team slowly started to get ready to meet in the main room.

"Ugh… Why do we have to get up so early?" complained Akali as she lazily made her way into the main room half dressed.

"Because Akali, the teamhouse is in a totally different city, so it's gonna take most of the day to get there in the tour bus," responded Taric. Akali sighed as she slouched down into a nearby green chair, pulling herself into her phone. Kai'Sa came out next, seemingly in a good mood since the performance last night. She was wearing casual attire, skinny jeans and a purple T-shirt with the K/DA logo in the front.

"What's with the happy face K?" Akali asked, since Kai'Sa was never a morning person.

"Oh nothing, I just thought we did a good job last night." Kai'Sa responded as she sat down at a dining table chair. Ahri was next to exit her room. She was dressed in a fancy yet casual dress that was a deep red color with white and light blue highlights. She was all ready to go, hair done and all.

"Damn, I rushed through my dress choice and I was still the last to leave my room. Better luck next time I suppose," Ahri stated. Akali and Kai'Sa both looked at each other for a second before looking around the room to notice Evelynn already drinking a glass of milk in the kitchen. She was wearing black yoga pants and a plain hot pink long sleeve shirt.

"Wait, when did you get there Eve? Did you use that camouflage again?" asked Kai'Sa.

"Yes, glad you noticed this time. And Akali, get dressed already please. I don't know about the others but I don't care for staring at your toned body," stated Evelynn. Akali rolled her eyes as she got up and went to her room after giving Evelynn a silly face. A minute later she walked out dressed in her K/DA outfit with the bandana around her neck.

"That better E?" Akali asked with an innocent face as she did a quick twirl, showing off her exposed abdomen. Evelynn simply waved off her comment as she finished the last of her glass.

"We're all ready, so are we leaving or what Taric?... Taric?" Ahri asked as she looked around the room for Taric. Ahri walked over to his room and peeked through the door which was just barely cracked open. He was making poses in a large mirror, whirling his gems around with a sparkle.

"Easy on the eyes? Don't I know it," Taric whispered as he stopped and got ready to leave his room. Ahri's puzzled face was ended by her rolling her eyes as she took a few steps away from the opening door. "Ready girls? Looks like it, lets go," he said as he rounded up the group to lead them to the tour bus in the underground garage. The walk to the bus was long and hard for Evelynn as the group passed many of her personal cars on the way.

"C'mon Taric, just let me take one out for a spin first, or I could meet you guys there!" Evelynn squealed as she eyed her favorite of the collection, a shiny bright red convertible.

"No, we all go in the bus as a group. When we get there, Tyler will be able to show you around the place, and I'll make sure to have your cars transferred to that location, so don't worry," Taric explained as everyone took a seat on the bus. Taric made sure to sit behind the driver so they could talk and plan out the trip. Everyone else took their own spot in the very large and spacious bus. "Alright, now that we're seated and moving, let me handle the makeup," Taric said as the bus began and he made his way to each member of the group. "Nice work Ahri, I don't even need to adjust anything for you, aren't you just a little gem now!" exclaimed Taric as he inched over to Akali. "You on the other hand… Yuck! You didn't even put anything on. Akali, please try next time okay?"

"Just get it over with will you…" Akali said as she braced herself for the worst.

"As you wish. You know, the best weapons are beautiful," Taric said as he raised his hand. His gems gathered on both sides of his hand forming a layer of gems. He then slapped Akali hard in the face with both sides of his hand before letting the gems glide back into his pockets. The result of this was an Akali full of makeup, giving even her rough street face a beautiful sheen to it. He did the same with Kai'Sa and stopped to examine Evelynn's face. "Not bad, but maybe a little more shadow under the eyes darling."

"Yeah yeah, knowing you I should've figured something was off," Evelynn said as she used her powers to add a tad bit of shadow under her eyes. "That better boss?"

"Perfect!" remarked Taric. He then turned around and sat back behind the driver. Several hours into the trip, the group stops for lunch at a Yordle Café. Everyone exited the bus and got their own choice of food while Taric and the bus driver stayed on the bus to talk a bit.

"So," said Reese, the bus driver. "You never told me what you thought of me last Saturday," Reese smiled slyly at Taric as their eyes met.

"Well… It was very... exciting, to say the least. Maybe next time it can be even better," said Taric as he reached for Reese's hand. Reese grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Next time huh? So it was good enough for a round two I see. Well, the girls are going on a tour of the teamhouse right? So we could… You know, while they are busy," Reese said. Taric smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan my sweet little gem," Taric said as they exited the bus to get some food with the others. Once everyone finished eating, they all packed up and continued on their journey. After a while longer, the group finally made it into the next city and arrived at the teamhouse. Kai'Sa looked out the window and straightened slightly after seeing Tyler waiting for them outside. "Alright girls, go meet with Tyler outside, he will show you around the building. I am going to stay here and make some plans with the bus driver. Have fun!" said Taric. The four exited the bus and began the tour while Taric stayed behind.

"Now what?" Reese said with a smirk as he closed and locked the bus door and tinted the windows with the flip of a switch.

"Oh I think you know my baby sapphire!" Taric said as he started taking off his shirt while using his gems to take Reese's shirt off as well. With their shirts off, the gems started to take off their lower apparel. Taric reached out and touched Reese's hip with one hand, and his shoulder with the other. He slowly moved his hand up and down the length of Reese's body as the last of the clothes were removed.

"I like the new gem trick Taric, got any other tricks we could use?" Reese said as he stared at Taric's diamond-hard abs.

"How about we stick to the more simple stuff for now and see where it goes from there," whispered Taric as he sat down into Akali's seat "Now come suck on my rock candy bitch." Taric demanded.

"I'd suck your massive rubies any day baby," exclaimed Reese as he got on his knees and lowered his head onto Taric's mammoth-sized cock. As he started bobbin' and slobbin', Taric formed his gems into an emerald dildo, perfectly sized just for Reese's ass, as he knew from experience that Reese couldn't handle Taric's actual dick. Reese moaned intensely as the dildo was inserted. Reese started using his hands as well as his mouth in order to cover the full length of his massive member.

"Oh yes, keep it going my baby sapphire. Don't stop and I will give you a reward worthy of a diamond…" moaned Taric as Reese picked up the pace. Reese couldn't help himself and he continued to get faster in order to get his reward. Taric's marbles started to vibrate as his moaning intensified. "Almost there, don't stop now little gem!" Taric gasped as he was about to climax. Reese's speed increased even more as he waited for Taric's milk to fill his mouth and throat. Reese could feel the heat of Taric's member multiply as he was blinded by Taric's burst of bright sparkling around his whole body as he unleashed his gem juice with immense force. "Ooooohhh Yes... OUTRAGEOUS!" shouted Taric. Reese made sure to swallow every last drop from Taric's rock-hard tip before pulling himself away and looking right into Taric's twinkling eyes. Reese let out a small moan as the dildo started to gain speed in his ass.

"Was that good enough to please The Gemfather?" Reese asked as he started to stroke his own member.

"That was perfect, now time for your reward little gemling," responded Taric. He stood up and started to make poses of every sort for Reese to feast his eyes upon.

"Oh yes, flex those arms, look at those glutes, oh the hamstrings, by the gems look at those neck muscles," moaned Reese as he began to pick up speed on his member, matching the pace of the gem dildo.

"Do you like that? Oh yes how about this? Or this? Oh you'll love this one! Look at this beauty! For beauty! Clarity! And one of these… Smooth. My light never dims… Bask in the glow!" Taric said, one after another as if some of the phrases were simply memorised with each pose. Reese got even faster as his eyes rolled back and he unloaded all over the seat.

"Oh thank you my diamond!" exclaimed Reese as the dildo was removed and put back into the pocket of Taric's pants.

"Anything for my bright gemling," said Taric. They both began to put their clothes on and Taric noticed the white remains all over Akali's seat. "Shit… You better clean up your mess before they come back bitch. Otherwise, you won't be getting a reward next time.

"Oh, of course Taric sir. I'll get right on that." responded Reese as he zipped up his jeans and began to clean it up. Taric left him to the cleaning in order to meet the others to see how the tour was.


	3. Chapter Three: The Succubus's Boy Toy

"Wow, look at the size of this house!" Akali exclaimed as the group walked off the bus.

"Hello ladies!" Tyler said, "I'm glad you like it, Akali. Allow me to show you all inside." The girls followed Tyler inside the teamhouse. Tyler looked back at Kai'Sa who flashed a smile back at him.

Two large, ornate dark-stained wooden doors opened up into the common living space of the house, where a large fireplace, a few couches, and some chairs were scattered about. There were large windows on the walls opposite the entrance where most of the pool could be seen outside. The ceiling was impressively high, and stairs could be seen to an upper floor.

"Welcome to the K/DA teamhouse!" Tyler presented, "Complete with plenty of living space and all the furniture your group would ever need. Outside you can see the pool, and hot tub. I'll try to make this tour somewhat quick, as I've heard you're planning on making the announcement that you're joining the League tonight."

"I can't believe a teamhouse this close to the Rift is so luxurious, this is impressive," Evelynn said.

"It might be hard for us to compete instead of just wanting to lounge around here all day," Kai'Sa joked, "Ooh, look at that kitchen!"

Tyler gestured the girls to the right of the entrance as he led them to the kitchen. "Yeah, this kitchen has virtually any cooking utensil you'd need, and Taric told me how much you enjoyed cooking for your groupmates, Kai'Sa."

"I gotta say, Kai'Sa's cooking is delicious..." Eve started, "Most of the time."

"Whatever, I can't think of a single meal I've made that you didn't like!"

"I was probably just trying to make you think I liked it so you wouldn't feel bad," Evelynn teased.

"Classic E," Akali said, "Hey, can we go check out the upstairs now?"

"Sure thing, follow me up the stairs ladies," Tyler stated as they climbed up the staircase. On the second floor, there were two hallways, one straight ahead of the group and one to the right, both of which lead to the bedrooms in the house. Out of one of the rooms popped out a guy's head peeking at the crew.

"Aww, Tyler, I just needed a few more minutes and all the rooms would've been finished!" the young man exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry about that Conner," Tyler replied, "I guess I thought you'd be done by now."

"Decoration takes serious effort you know! And moving all of the crew's different outfits into their rooms took a few hours by itself!"

"What are you doing here Conner?" Ahri asked. Conner was the group's head fashion designer, and he also helped to design the sets for the concerts and music videos the group performs in.

"Well I'm here to design all of your rooms to match what you'd individually enjoy of course," Conner said, "and I also had to move all of your outfits here along with a few new ones I designed just for the grand unveiling of you all joining the league!"

"How could you have possibly designed outfits for that so quickly?" Evelynn asked.

"Come on Eve," Ahri said, "There's a reason he's been my fashion designer since I was a solo performer. He's the best in the business."

"You're darn tootin!" Conner exclaimed with a grin, "Now let me show you all where your rooms are. All four of you girls have rooms right down this hallway, while the other hallway has Taric's room and the two spare bedrooms, with one just being used as storage right now."

"Hey, where is Taric anyway?" Tyler asked. Almost immediately after, Taric entered through the front entrance of the house.

"Hello? Where are my lovely singers at?" He questioned as he frolicked through the house.

"We're up here Taric," Ahri called back.

"You guys should uh... check out your rooms. I hope I did a good job on them." Conner mumbled.

Each of the girls walked down the hallway to their respective room: Ahri's was first, then Kai'Sa's, then Akali's, and finally Evelynn's. As the girls reached their rooms, gasps of excitement could be heard from the whole hallway.

"Conner, my room looks amazing!" Akali exclaimed, "Look at all the stuffed poros in my room! So cute!"

Conner walked into Akali's room, "Well, I guess I knew you liked them, so I decided to get you some." Akali embraced Conner in a hug as he looked away in a panic.

"Uh, there's no need for that Akali," Conner said quietly as he heard the sound of high heels coming into the room.

"My my, looks like Akali is impressed with you Conner," Evelynn said. Conner immediately jumped out of Akali's embrace as he looked in fear at Evelynn.

He quickly stated, "Oh, uh, yeah! I guess so."

"Maybe you should come into my room," Evelynn teased, "I'd like to talk to you about a few design flaws."

"Oh... ok," Conner muttered as he followed Evelynn into her room. As they entered, Taric could be heard from his room.

"My room... it's OUTRAGEOUS!" Taric exclaimed as he jumped up and down in glee. "And look, my armor of the fifth age is perfectly hung up here, how fabulous!"

"Well it sounds like everyone is pleased with their rooms," Tyler said, "Are you ready for a tour of the pools?"

"Oh yeah," Kai'Sa responded as she smiled at Tyler. Tyler led the crew down to the sliding doors which led them to the hot tub and pool. The porch that the pool and hot tub were on was elevated several feet above the backyard of the house.

"It'll be so nice to come back from a day at the rift just to relax in the hot tub," Ahri stated.

"I couldn't agree more," Akali started, "That sounds great!"

"And just imagine all the pool parties we can have ladies!" Taric said with joy.

"Well, as you can see, the rift is just hardly in view from here, and you can see a few of the neighboring houses too," Tyler pointed out.

"Yeah, I've gotta admit, it really is a nice view," Kai'Sa explained as she looked down at Tyler before meeting his glance.

In Evelynn's room, Evelynn was explaining some flaws Conner made to him. "You know, this bedding _totally_ isn't me, I would've preferred something more-"

"I disagree, Evelynn. I know your design preferences, and hot pink would

definitely be what you want," Conner started, "I think you're just saying that... to belittle me..."

"Heh heh, oh really? Well I said I didn't like it, so you're gonna have to make it up to me, little designer." In a flash, Evelynn flourished her two tails out and flung Conner onto the bed with them.

"Oh, like last time when you made out with me but forced me to call you mistress?" Conner asked with minor excitement wavering in his voice, already used to Evelynn's "punishments" for him. Evelynn quickly removed her hot pink shirt and yoga pants, leaving only her bra and lingerie hiding her body.

"Oh, I've got a different way to play this time. You know you want me," Evelynn said, her voice thick with seduction. "You know what to do, boy. Take off those clothes of yours."

"Yes mistress," Conner said, fully stripping himself down. Evelynn laid on the

bed next to him and wrapped her clawed hands around his semi-erect member down below.

"Mmm, now put it in me, you know you can't resist," Conner got on top of Evelynn and started to grind his dick on Evelynn's pussy lips, only being blocked by her thin lingerie.

"Ooh, yes, that's a good boy, keep going!" Conner did as was asked of him, as he started to rub faster. His face started to show his ecstasy as small moans escaped his lips. "Mmm hmhmhm, you're so good at this!" Evelynn gushed as she started moaning loudly.

"I think we should go a little further..." Evelynn whimpered as she inched her hands down to her upper thighs, slowly pulling off her lingerie. Conner reached for her chest to take off her bra.

"Hurry, take it off, claim me for your own already!" Evelynn begged as Conner unhooked her bra and it went flying to the floor. Conner took his pulsing dick and slid it into Evelynn's pink lips down below.

"Ahhhhh, yes!" Evelynn moaned as she started to push herself into the force of Conner's thrusting. Her large, c-cups tits bounced up and down as her body was being moved in such a violent fashion. Conner continued to pump into her wet pussy as each of them moaned louder and louder.

"Ahh, Conner, don't you wanna fondle me?" Evelynn asked with a pouty face.

"Uh yeah... of course mistress!" Conner quickly said as he moved his hands to Evelynn's tits and began to caress them, pinching her nipples one by one.

"Don't call me mistress anymore, just dominate me daddy!" Evelynn shrieked with delight as Conner continued to play with her and thrust into her at the same time. Conner's pumping began to get faster and faster, as Evelynn could sense he was about to climax.

Evelynn's tone suddenly changed, as she said, "Ah Conner, if you were any other lover I'd kill you right now, but Ahri likes you too much. Also, in our past flings, you've been a fun toy. You're not like the other boys." She then flipped Conner onto the bed and got on top of him. "I know I can make you like it a bit more rough."

Evelynn wrapped her tails around Conner's arms, rendering him unable to move them. She then mounted herself on Conner's member as she dug her claws into his chest. "Ohhh yes, this is how I like it!" Evelynn wailed as she began to bring her pelvis up and down on him.

"Did you _really_ think I thought you were good at fucking me? No, fashion boy, this is what you're good for. You're my little pet. Now you call me mistress," Evelynn cackled as she moved her claws along his chest, getting closer to his nipples. She took slower, longer motions with her pelvis as she did this.

"Ahh, Evelynn, you're hurting me a bit..." Conner cried between Evelynn's strokes.

"Tut tut, someone didn't listen to their mistress!" Evelynn stated as she dug her claws a tad deeper into Conner's chest.

"S-sorry mistress."

"Oh don't worry dear," Evelynn assured, "Eventually the pain will be a turn-on for you." Evelynn, with her tails still encapsulating Conner's arms, started to scratch at his neck with them.

Conner moaned softly. "Hmm, maybe you're already enjoying it more than you thought you would," Evelynn teased as she moved her head down to his neck, still riding his dick. She began to nibble at his neck as she clenched deeper onto his chest.

"Mmm, this is so much fun!" Evelynn squealed as she began to claw at her pet's nipples. "You really think you're good at fashion, my pet? I think your purpose is to just be my little sex toy," Evelynn whispered into his ear, her thrusts getting faster as Conner's moans became more distinct.

"I bet you never expected us to do more than make out, huh? Probably because you didn't have the confidence to try with me," Evelynn giggled.

"Mmm, mistress, your pussy is so wet and warm, fuck me harder, please," Conner admitted as his senses were being completely overtaken by Evelynn's domination.

"Oh, my dear honey is begging for more? How adorable! I suppose I can accommodate your request." Evelynn began to ride Conner faster and with more intensity, as she could feel his cock pulse even harder inside her. Her tits were bouncing up and down, her thrusts getting each of them closer to their climaxes.

"Ahh, yes, yes!" Evelynn moaned. She wrapped her arms around Conner's back and began to dig into it as her impulses took her over. She couldn't resist dominating her pet as she wrapped her tails around his neck, lightly constricting it as she bit her lips in satisfaction. The immense pleasure plus the light constriction of his neck made it near impossible for Conner to utter out a coherent phrase, but loud moans could be heard coming from his mouth.

"Yes my sweet toy, your submission is... so... sexy!" Evelynn moaned loudly as she climaxed. Moments later, her pussy was filled with Conner's juices as he also climaxed.

Back on the porch, the group was wrapping up with the tour. "Well, we should get ready to go to the rift to tell the announcement," Ahri stated, "Taric did tell the news station that we'd be at the rift in about an hour from now for a 'secret reveal.'"

"Alright!" Tyler said, "That about wraps up the tour anyway. Let's get you all ready for this!" The crew started to go into the house. "Wait, did Evelynn ever come out here? I don't see her."

"Huh, I guess I didn't notice her either," Akali stated, "Wait, Conner's not here either..."

"Those two..." Taric said wryly. Moments after the group entered the house, sounds could be heard coming from upstairs. "Oh Evelynn, always the drama with you," Taric stated with a small laugh as he shook his head.

Back in Evelynn's room, Evelynn and Conner were just finishing cleaning up. "Mmm," Evelynn giggled, "That was nice." Evelynn untangled herself from Conner's body and sat on the bed next to him.

"A-agreed." Conner mumbled as he sat up next to her. Evelynn leaned in and moved his face closer to hers as they locked lips. As Evelynn was about to speak, stomping noises could be heard coming up the stairs.

Conner stated, "Oh shit, they came inside already! That means-"

"Oh who cares if they heard us, it's not like they haven't found us before," Evelynn teased, "Although I suppose we've never done that much until now."

"I'll get dressed, and you should too," Conner pleaded.

"What a shame," Evelynn responded, "But I suppose you're right."

As the crew walked upstairs to get into their clothes for the grand announcement, Conner walked out of Evelynn's room. "Uh... Hey everyone. I'm sure the audience will enjoy the attire I designed for all of you. Make sure to show it off a little," He mumbled as he left the teamhouse.

"No need to be so shy!" Evelynn called out at Conner as he was leaving.

"Eve, at least try to conceal yourself a little when you do these things!" Ahri demanded.

"Oh Ahri," Evelynn started, "You're just jealous that you don't have a lover boy, ever since you left-"

"Why you little-"

"Ladies, ladies, please! We have an important meeting to attend that starts soon! Please get ready to go, and meet downstairs when you're ready."

The girls got dressed into their respective outfits as fast as they could and headed down to walk out to the bus. There, Reese was already waiting to take them to the Rift.

"My my, you all look stunning!' Taric exclaimed. They each had on black leggings, but on each separate pair were the words "League" "Of" "Legends" "K/DA." They wore matching jackets and crop tops that also said "Root" "For" "Team" "K/DA".

"Alright girls, no going back. Time to finally realize our one other dream," Ahri stated with pride.

"Together," Akali said.

"Let's go K/DA!" Evelynn cheered.

Kai'Sa chanted, "Team K/DA! Team K/DA!" Tyler boarded the bus after the group and they were off to the rift for the announcement of a lifetime.


	4. Chapter Four: Blast From the Past

The group loaded up into the bus and took their seats. As the bus started moving, Ahri focused on brushing her tail, seemingly in deep thought. Kai'Sa glanced at Tyler every now and then and when their eyes locked she winked. Evelynn focused on her tail poses, and Akali focused on a new set of rap lyrics. Taric was seated behind Reese as they were both going over the fastest route to the Rift. Tyler was standing near Kai'Sa holding onto the back of her seat for stability. He didn't want to sit next to her in case of any others being a spying sort. After a couple minutes the bus started and they were on the road. Akali would every now and then start to sniff different spots around her seat, trying to locate and identify something she was smelling. Every now and then when nobody was looking Kai'Sa and Tyler would exchange a few words and eye each other. As they approached their destination, Tyler got everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, we are almost at the Rift entrance. When we get there I want all of you to follow me and let me handle the talking until you are ready to show yourselves. Got it?" Tyler bellowed as he took on a serious face. "There's a reason I'm one of the best in the business, and with a little work, I believe you all can become the best as well." Everyone looked at Tyler, surprised by his newfound seriousness.

"We will do our best!" Kai'Sa exclaimed.

"That's the spirit Kai'Sa! You ready ladies? We're just about here." Taric said as Reese pulled the bus into a large mostly-filled parking lot. He drove them to the front to let them all out before finding a parking spot large enough for the bus. As everyone gathered around Tyler and Taric, they looked towards the center of the parking lot where a tall and decorated building stood.

"Is that it? Wouldn't the Rift be a little larger than that?" Akali asked.

"Don't worry, just follow me." Tyler responded as he made his way to the doors. There were two sets of doors. One had a large line flowing into it, while the other had just a security guard in front. Tyler made his way to the empty door and they were stopped by the head security guard.

"Hold it, you're gonna have to wait in line like every-Wait hold up! Tyler? It's been so long man, we need to hang out sometime!" The guard said as he and Tyler went to embrace each other in a bear hug.

"Yeah I know Austin. It sure has been a while huh? Anyways, we need to get in. I have the newest team for the rift right here." Tyler pointed behind him at the girls.

"Damn Tyler I didn't know you were such a player. Sure go on in, anyone that's a friend of Tyler is a friend of mine." Austin opened the door for them as they entered the building.

The building was very tall but rather empty and not very long. The walls were made of gold and filled with paintings and sculptures of each champion and the floor had an intricate pattern similar to the shape of the Rift itself. In every corner were large league trophies holding bright blue flames to light the room. From the ceiling a giant golden chain flows down holding a great chandelier with green flames to add even more light. Directly under the chandelier in the center of the room is a round dark purple portal held together by a golden ring. Tyler leads the group towards the portal and gestures them to walk into it.

"Ladies first," Tyler said. "Don't worry it will be fine. I'll come in after you." The girls looked at each other and then at the portal.

"We go in as a team." Ahri stated as the group interlocked their arms and stepped through the portal together.

As they stepped through the portal, they felt the push and pull of the magic transporting them to another place. As they exited the interspatial purple nothingness, they saw a room full of a multitude of different colored portals, each with a sign next to them labeling the city they originate from. This room was vastly different from the building they had just been in. What was gold is now steel. What was decorated is now straight and plain. There was a single exit at the end of the room and bright lights in the ceiling lighting it up. Taric and Tyler follow through the portal and Tyler starts to lead them through to the next area.

Through the door they could hardly believe their eyes. It was a giant room with a dome ceiling, giant being an understatement. In the center of the room were massive screens in each direction facing the seats filling almost the entire room. Left and right nothing could be seen but seats, some empty and many taken. The dome looked like it was made out of steel and in the center at ground level, below the screens was a large steel platform that looked like it could open up and retract into the walls to reveal an underside.

"This place is huge… There must be millions of seats," Akali gasped as she put her hands on her head.

"Well it has to fit quite a lot of people. It is the most popular sport in the world you know," Tyler responded as he then pointed down to the metal platform, "Down there is where we are going. The screens broadcast everything that goes on down there so everyone can see. We will be making the announcement before the game between Pentakill and Ezreal's team."

Tyler led the group to a small door labeled "Staff Recall" a few hundred feet away from the portal room and swiped a card through a scanner next to it. The door clicked and opened as Tyler led them through before the door closed itself. It was a small room with a circular platform in the middle.

"Everyone stand on the platform and we can teleport to where we need to be." Tyler said as he stood at the edge of the circle right next to a control panel. As everyone took a spot on the circle Tyler pushed a few buttons and a blue light emerged from the circle and enveloped the group. A few seconds later the light faded and the group was in a larger but similar room with multiple recall circles. The group exited the room and ended up in a long hallway. Tyler took them to the left and they walked for a couple minutes until the hallway stopped before another small door. Tyler again used his card to open the door. As the group walked through they could see that they were in a large room that looked like a lobby of sorts. The opposite side wall was made of glass and had two sets of doors leading to the metal platform in the middle. To the right side was a large desk area with many Rift employees and what seemed to be a receptionist. To the left was a large open hallway leading to stairs upward. Scattered around the room were various open desks, couches, chairs, vending machines, bathrooms, and more to make sure that the teams were ready for their game.

"Alright team K/DA, make yourselves at home, we still have a few minutes before we make the announcement. Taric will collect you when it is time," Tyler said as he and Taric walked over to the staff area of the room.

"This place is so different than it was last time I was here," Evelynn said as she looked over at team Pentakill. "I think I'm gonna go see what they are up to. Anyone care to join me?"

"Count me in," Kai'Sa responded as they both looked at the other two.

"This'll be a good chance to get a first look at other teams, so I think I'll go check out Ezreal's team instead," Ahri stated. "You two make sure to get some info as well."

"I'd love to join any of you but I just gotta explore this place, if I'm not back before Taric gathers you then text me. I'll rush back as fast as I can." Akali said as she began to make her way to the large hallway. The others shrugged and went to the other teams.

As Akali made her way through the hallway, she noticed it started to show more decorations than other areas of the rift. There were more pictures and paintings of current and previous teams on the usually solid steel walls. There was an occasional sign hanging from the ceiling that directed people to certain important rooms or hallways such as the team lobby where she had just been. There were quite a few people in the hallway. Staff members rushing to finish any last minute preparations and visitors exploring the Rift before the game started. Out of the number of people Akali spotted two that she recognized. They were both wearing jeans and had dark sweatshirts on. The one on the left had a black baseball cap on as well as glasses. They were looking at a painting of a teamfight between two of the very first teams, both of which were now retired. She snuck up behind the two and quickly pushed herself in between them, hanging her arms over both of their shoulders.

"How's it goin' boys?" Akali exclaimed with a smile as she looked at one, then the other.

"Wait what the fuck?! Akali? Is that you?" Dom, the man on the left said in surprise as he took a few steps back. "It is you! It's been at least a year since we last saw you and whew I gotta say, you're looking pretty hot man."

"What are you two doing here anyways?" Akali asked.

"We just wanted to watch this match. Ezreal's team is supposed to be one of the best, it's always a thrill to watch them," Ryan, the other man, said.

"Yeah, and that blue-haired lady on Ezreal's team has big tits!" Dom exclaimed, "Why are you here though Akali?"

"Oh, you'll find out in a little while, I promise." Akali stated, "Do you guys still rap together or have you moved on because I left?" Akali asked as she leaned against the wall next to the painting.

"We still rap a little, but we started to spend more time watching League since you left. To be honest, not a day has passed where we didn't think about all the fun we had together." Ryan said as he crossed his arms and looked into Akali's eyes.

"Yeah those were some great times," Akali sighed. She then locked eyes with Ryan and realized what he really meant. "Wait… You mean those times. Yeah, they were amazing but I don't have any time right now, I have something to do in a few minutes."

"Oh come on Akali, live a little. We don't have to do anything fancy, but it's kinda your fault for wearing such revealing clothing all the time," Dom stated as he started to lead Akali to a nearby lockable bathroom.

"Oh shut the fuck up Dom. I'm serious guys, I don't have time for this. I can make it up later but I need to get going." Akali said as she started to pull away.

"No, you're making it up now Akali. You owe us after leaving without a word," Ryan demanded as he and Dom pushed her into the bathroom and locked it behind themselves.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me, right guys?" Akali asked as she looked at both of them. "Fuck it, it does sound kinda nice. Just make it quick then will ya?" Dom and Ryan both looked at each other and smiled as they both unbuttoned their jeans. Both of them pulled out their members, Ryan's being slightly bigger than Dom's. Akali got on all fours and got ready for her punishment. Ryan took his place behind her as he moved her clothes to ready her anus. He couldn't help himself at the sight of her curvy ass. Dom stood in front of Akali, waiting for her to open up for him. She opened her mouth for Dom as Ryan began to penetrate her backside. The three of them had been in this position multiple times in the past but this time Ryan and Dom didn't hold back. They started at full speed in order to satisfy their own pent-up needs. She could feel her ass rip slightly due to the fast speed as drops of her saliva made it down to Dom's shaven balls. They increased speed even more as Akali started to gag on Dom's member. Akali could feel her phone buzz and knew it must be the others waiting for her, however, she was in no position to get to them.

"Aauuh are you ready Dom?" Ryan moaned as he was about to climax.

"Go for it!" Dom responded as he blasted his load into Akali's mouth. Akali struggled to swallow it all but eventually managed to do it. Meanwhile, Ryan blasted his load right into Akali's ass, filling her with his white substance. As they dismounted Akali, she got up, cleaned herself off and put her clothes back to the original position.

"Now I might be late, thanks a lot guys…" Akali sighed as she pulled out her phone to read a text from Ahri, "We are on in a few min, hurry back. :)" Akali unlocked the bathroom and rushed out back the way she came from. A minute later she ended up in the team lobby, she looked around and found the others. She rushed over to them and started gasping for air.

"Perfect timing Akali! We're up in thirty," Taric said as he patted her on the back. The team all looked at each other and braced themselves for one of the biggest moments of their League careers.


	5. Chapter Five: Second Time's the Charm

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen tuning in tonight! I am Tyler Mikelove, a representative for a few champions here on the rift, and I'm excited to announce that much of the speculation about what K/DA plans on announcing here at the rift is true!" Tyler pauses as the crowd cheers, expecting what he's about to say.

"That's right ladies and gentlemen, K/DA will be returning to the rift together, this time as a competitive team!" Tyler paused to wait for the screams of admiration to die down. "Now, as you all know, K/DA would need a fifth member to compete in their team. While we haven't gotten one picked out yet, we will be holding professional tryouts in the coming week. Within the next two weeks expect K/DA to be competing right here on the rift for their first tournament!"

Akali, Ahri, Kai'Sa, and Evelynn looked around the massive stadium as they realized this really was going to be their reality. Already, people in the stands were shouting 'Team K/DA!' without them having even competed yet. They all looked at each other and couldn't help but smile.

Tyler then finished, "Alright, well with that announcement we'll get back to the next match of the night! Take it away Sjokz!" The crowd continued chanting until K/DA, Taric, and Tyler left the rift through the portal.

"Well that turned out fabulous!" Taric screeched as he jumped up and down with excitement.

"Yeah, it looks like our fans are really excited about us joining the league!" Ahri announced with pride. The group eventually walked back to the bus after being stopped by many adoring fans on the way there.

Once they were in the bus, Taric said to Reese, "Let's get these ladies home, being famous sure is tiring!" Reese simply nodded as he started up the bus.

The crew was chatting with each other as Ahri felt her phone go off in her pocket. She opened it to see a text.

"Hey Ahri, it's Skylar. I just saw the announcement, and I thought I'd ask if you'd like to catch up sometime. If you're too busy with the whole joining the Rift thing I understand."

The expression on Ahri's face became blank. Skylar. That's a name she hadn't heard in years. Not since she left the rift to pursue her singing career.

Moments later, Akali noticed Ahri's frozenness. "Hey Ahri, everything alright?" The rest of the group then turned to Ahri.

Evelynn noticed Ahri's attention to her phone, and quickly snagged it out of her hands. "Hmm, what could it be?" Evelynn quickly read the text, a look of mischief on her face.

"Ooh, Skylar wants to see you Ahri? After all this time?" Evelynn teased.

"Wait, really?" Akali gasped.

"I-I guess so," Ahri murmured, "It'd be a good idea to see him... right?"

"Yeah, as long as it's what you want," Akali responded.

"That's the thing, I don't know if it's what I want. We're just getting started here and seeing Skylar again would complicate things for me."

"Well it sounds to me like you just don't want to see him then," Evelynn started, "Unless of course you want to do more than just see him."

"Very funny Evelynn," Akali said, "But Ahri, I think it could be a good idea if you invited him to our place, that way you'd have us all there with you when you see him again for the first time in, what, four years?"

"Three, ever since I left him to pursue my music career" Ahri said, "And yeah, I do think that's a good idea. We broke up on good terms, but it will still be weird when we see each other again."

"Alright, well in that case I prepared a text for you to send him Ahri," Evelynn said as she handed Ahri her phone back.

"Yeah Skylar, I'd love to meet up! You should come over to my place where we can mess around with each other for a while ;)"

"I hope you know I'm definitely not sending that," Ahri stated.

"Of course I know, I was just teasing," Evelynn replied, "You guys really don't appreciate my humor enough. Kai'Sa would've thought that was funny. Hey, where's Kai'Sa been during this whole 'Help Ahri' thing anyway?"

"Huh?" Kai'Sa popped into the conversation, "I've been listening the whole time, I've just been talking to our manager, that's all."

"You could've at least laughed at my text if you were listening," Evelynn said with a pouty face.

Ahri began to think of a text to send Skylar. Eventually, she decided to say "Yeah, I think that's a good idea. How about you come to our teamhouse tomorrow morning? I'll send you the address."

"Speaking of text," Ahri chimed in, "I just told Skylar to come to the teamhouse tomorrow morning."

Kai'Sa responded, "Alright, well I hope you don't get too stressed over it tonight." The bus then reached its destination as the crew got off it. Taric wished Reese a good night as he was the last one out of the bus. Reese then left for the night, parking the bus at a nearby house that Taric had set up just for him.

Before the group could enter the teamhouse, a car suddenly parked onto the teamhouse driveway blaring loud music. "Hey, turn it down, don't bother them!" A female voice yelled from the vehicle. The car was turned off as four people exited it.

"Uh, Zoe? Annie? What are you two doing here?" Tyler asked.

"You know these people Tyler?" Taric inquired, "Wait, I think I might recognize them from my time at the rift. The two girls are champions!"

"Omigosh, K/DA's manager knows who we are! That's so exciting!" Annie squealed.

"K/DA! It really is you! We had our friends here tail you all the way here after spotting your bus. We're your biggest fans!" Zoe yelled.

"Woah, did you just call us friends?" One of the guys with Zoe and Annie said.

"Yeah, that's no fair! I thought you said we got past the friendzone like last week!" The other one stated.

Zoe replied, "Yeah, you guys are in the best friendzone!"

"Hey Tyler, you're our manager too! Why didn't you tell us that you were representing K/DA now!?" Annie asked.

Tyler replied, "Well, honestly this is why. I know you two are their biggest fans, and I feared you'd do something to bother them, which is exactly what's happening now."

Ahri chimed in, "No Tyler, it's okay. We're always happy to meet fans!"

"Ahhh! Ahri's happy to see us!" Zoe yelled. Annie and Zoe looked at each other and jumped up and down as the two guys next to them, Drake and Carson, intently eyed their skirts as they went up and down.

"Hey Annie, would you like it if I got you an autograph from K/DA?" Carson asked as he puffed out his chest.

"Oh yeah Zoe, I'll get you one too if you want it!" Drake stammered.

"Yeah silly, that's why we came here after all!" Zoe and Annie said. Carson and Drake scrambled to pull out some pictures of them with Zoe and Annie at the beach as they got K/DA to sign it, one by one.

"Here you go Zoe! Now when you look at your idols' autographs you'll be able to see my beach body!" Drake said.

Carson then said, "Same here Annie!"

Annie hugged her suitor and said, "You're a good friend, Carson!"

Carson murmured to Drake, "Dude, she called me a good friend this time!"

"Well, I hope you two are satisfied with that," Tyler stated, "We've got things to attend to inside."

"Yeah totally!" Annie said, "We'll see you around K/DA! Especially since we have the same manager!"

"For sure!" Zoe yelled.

Drake then said, "Hey Zoe, now that we're done here, would you like to come back to my place, just the two of us, and League and Chill?"

"Sure!" Zoe said, "But only if Annie can come too! We can play flex queue and plan her birthday party tomorrow!"

Carson thought to himself, _Finally, she'll be of legal age tomorrow! That means I can write fanfiction about her without being liable for anything!_

"Ugh... sure," Drake sighed as Carson said he might as well come along too. The group got into Drake's car as they drove away.

"Well now that that's over, let's head inside," Tyler said as he led the group to the teamhouse.

Once inside, Taric stated, "Good work tonight ladies, even though all you really did was look pretty, which of course you're all marvelous at," He smiled before continuing, "But it's probably best if we head to bed for the night. Tyler's set up our first day of practicing tomorrow, and I overheard that Ahri's having an old flame visit us, no?"

All eyes were on Ahri as she blushed, "Uh, yeah, that's right!"

"I could prepare breakfast for everyone!" Kai'Sa offered with a smirk.

"Yeah, that'd be nice, thanks Kai'Sa." The group headed up to their respective rooms. "If it's okay with all of you, I think I'll take the guest room for a while, as most of my time during the next few weeks if not months will be spent setting you all up to be a professional team," Tyler said.

"Yeah, that's fine!" Kai'Sa said. The others agreed shortly after.

"Well, good night everyone," Tyler said as he went into the guest room. Good nights were said from everyone as Taric and Evelynn headed into their own rooms, and Akali went with Ahri into her room to talk to her about tomorrow. Once everyone's doors were closed, Kai'Sa walked to the guest room and lightly knocked on the door. Tyler slightly opened it.

"Hey, the coast is clear," Kai'Sa murmured as she led Tyler into her room. "We can finally pick up from where we last left off," Kai'Sa said, smiling. She quickly took off her shirt, revealing her purple bra that contained her luscious tits.

"I guess we can," Tyler laughed as he took off his shirt, exposing his chest. Kai'Sa led Tyler onto her bed as she grabbed his neck and locked lips with him. Tyler placed his arm on her hip as he started to slide it to her ass. Kai'Sa let out a soft moan as Tyler grabbed her ass with a bit of force.

Kai'Sa placed her hand on Tyler's face as they locked lips with increasing passion. Tyler began to lightly scratch Kai'Sa's neck with his free hand as he continued to fondle her ass down below. Kai'Sa began to squirm with pleasure as she moved her hand to her manager's chest.

Kai'Sa then rolled herself on top of Tyler as they continued to make out. She inched her hand down to Tyler's belt as she began to rub on his dick from outside of his pants.

"Mmm, you're already pretty hard," Kai'Sa flirted, "Am I that arousing to you?"

"Heh, you already know you are," Tyler replied as he grabbed Kai'Sa's breast, squeezing it slightly. Kai'Sa let out a moan as he did this, and she continued to rub his member.

"Mmm," Tyler moaned as he began to undo Kai'Sa's bra. As he did that, she undid Tyler's belt and revealed his cock. Tyler placed his hands on Kai'Sa's tits as he started to squeeze more firmly. Kai'Sa's hormones began to take control of her as she grabbed Tyler's dick and rubbed a bit faster. Shortly after, Tyler grabbed Kai'Sa and put her on the bed as he got on top of her.

"Let's take off those leggings of yours," Tyler stated as he slowly slid off Kai'Sa's leggings, revealing her panties. Tyler leaned in to Kai'Sa and once again started to make out with her as he used one arm for support and the other to rub her tits. Kai'Sa wrapped both of her hands around Tyler's neck as she passionately made out with him. Tyler moved his hand closer to Kai'Sa's nipple as he lightly pinched it, which made Kai'Sa moan with delight. With this, Kai'Sa moved her hand down below to fondle Tyler's dick, which was now fully erect.

"Mmm, I want it," Kai'Sa gasped. Tyler pulled down her panties, revealing her wet pussy. Kai'Sa held onto Tyler's back as she continued locking her lips with his as Tyler shook his pants off fully. He then put one hand behind her head and continued to play with her breasts with his other hand.

"Ahh, put it in me Tyler," Kai'Sa wailed with pleasure as Tyler already had precum from the sensation of squeezing Kai'Sa's squishy tits as well as her constant moans. He grabbed her hips as he slowly slid his cock into her warm pussy and began to pump into her.

"Mmm," Tyler moaned as his dick was warmed by her wet, tight pussy. He grabbed her hips more forcefully as he thrust deeper inside of Kai'Sa. Kai'Sa grabbed onto his back in an effort to force her partner deeper inside of her as instinct completely overtook her. She forced herself into Tyler's thrusts as her boobs bounced up and down with the force of the thrusts.

Tyler couldn't help but pump into his partner faster as the bouncing of Kai'Sa's tits along with her constant moans of pleasure filling his ears made him wildly horny. "Oooh, mmm! Fuck me harder!" Kai'sa squealed. The sensation of Tyler playing with Kai'Sa's tits as well as feeling him deep inside of her was too much for her as she climaxed, shaking with delight as Tyler continued to pound inside her. As Tyler felt himself get closer and closer to reaching his climax, he started to slow down bit by bit.

Carefully, Tyler slid his dick out of Kai'Sa's pussy as he flipped her onto her stomach, with her ass facing him. Tyler reached over to Kai'Sa's chest as he fondled her tits, forcefully playing with her nipples. Kai'Sa's horniness drove her to prop up her ass as she realized Tyler wanted to finish her doggy style. Tyler grabbed either side of her ass as he slid his dick into her pussy. He started to pump pretty quickly as the feeling of her tightness and the view of her thick ass compared to her slim physique completely consumed him. He pumped faster and faster as hormones overtook his body.

"Mmmm, ahhh!" Kai'Sa moaned loudly as Tyler thrusted deeply inside her, causing her to finish a second time.

"Ahhhh!" Tyler groaned as he climaxed inside of Kai'Sa. After they cleaned up the mess, Tyler and Kai'Sa laid next to each other.

"Mmm, you were pretty good love," Kai'Sa yawned.

"You were great yourself, peach," Tyler replied. They made small talk for a little while until the allure of sleep claimed them both...


	6. Chapter Six: Newcomers and NANCY?

It was early in the morning as Kai'Sa woke up with her arms wrapped around Tyler. She looked at the clock and realized that the others might be waking up soon. She shook Tyler awake and whispered for him to get up. Tyler slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He knew instantly what Kai'Sa was worried about and he got up out of the bed and put his head against the door to hear outside. Nothing. He slowly opened the door and peered out both ways before silently stepping into the guest room. As he closed his door Kai'Sa sighed in relief. She then got dressed in blue and purple pajamas and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She decided to make something quick and easy for the rest, pancakes. She got some mix and the other ingredients needed and began preparing breakfast for the group.

As Ahri woke up, she rubbed her eyes and began stretching her arms, legs, and tails. She got dressed in a pink short sleeved shirt and short shorts and a bit of makeup and sat back down onto her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about what to say when Skylar came over later today. She was nervous and wondered if it was even a good idea to invite him in the first place.

"Ahri, breakfast is done, come on out you slowpoke," said Kai'Sa as she knocked on the door, interrupting Ahri's train of thought.

"On my way," Ahri responded as she left her room and made her way downstairs.

Everyone else was already seated throughout the room and eating. Kai'Sa, Tyler, and Taric were eating in the kitchen while Akali and Evelynn were seated on a couch in the lounge area. Ahri grabbed her plate off the counter and thanked Kai'Sa for the food and made her way onto a separate couch as she began to eat her pancakes.

"Man, how is it that everything Kai'Sa makes tastes so good?" Akali asked as she finished the last of her food.

"Yeah I know, it's so good all the time. She really must enjoy cooking it seems," replied Ahri as she put another slice of pancake into her mouth.

"That's not the only thing she enjoys," Evelynn remarked. "Look at the way she talks to Tyler. Ever since he joined up with us Kai'Sa has been all over him. I'm gonna keep an eye on him just in case."

Akali shrugged, "I mean, she can do whatever she wants, who are we to judge? What do you think Ahri?" Ahri was staring at her half eaten food deep in thought. "Ahri?"

"Huh? What? Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Probably about how to have sex with Skylar right?" Evelynn said with a wink and a smirk as she got up to put her plate in the dishwasher.

"Funny," Ahri responded as she began to finish her food.

As time passed, everyone was finished with their food and the doorbell rang. Ahri knew instantly who it was as her ears perked and her tails stiffened. She stood up and noticed Akali whispering for her to relax as Taric went to open the door. Ahri took a deep breath and regained her composure as she started walking towards the door.

"Ah yes I was told you'd be coming here today. Looks like she's walking over right now." Taric said as he stepped aside for Ahri. Ahri walked to the doorway and saw Skylar. He looked more grown up than he used to, which might be due to his new trimmed beard, which he never had before, but other than that it looked like the same Skylar that Ahri remembered years ago.

"Hey Ahri, long time no see. It's great to see you again," Skylar said as he extended his arm with a smile. Ahri was slightly shocked. Even though they left on good terms she still didn't expect him to act so nice with the three years of silence she gave him.

She took his hand and smiled, "It's nice to see you too. Please, come in. You don't have to stand in the doorway all day long." As Ahri led Skylar to the lounge Tyler asked everyone to join him outside to wait for someone else in order to start the training.

"Don't worry you two, I'll let you catch up in here first." Tyler said to Ahri and Skylar as he closed the door behind everyone else. The two of them sat next to each other on a couch and looked into the cold fireplace.

"What a nice place you got yourself here, sure is a lot of space." Skylar said as he looked up at the high ceiling.

"Yeah, everyone has their own room and everything," Ahri responded as she looked at him. "So, I'm guessing you saw the announcement yesterday and that's when you texted me?"

"Yep. I actually work as a staff member for the Rift, so I heard the announcement pretty quickly. I was thinking of using the city portals in the Rift to get to your place but turns out we already live in the same city."

Ahri looked into his eyes, "How… I just can't understand how you're still fine even talking to me after just leaving you in the dust like that."

"Ahri, all I had to do was think about the time when you would be done perfecting your music. Because I knew that when you did, we would be together again," Skylar said in a reassuring voice as he grabbed her hand with both of his. "Trust me, everything's going to be fine." Ahri shed a single tear as she went in to hug Skylar.

"It's been so lonely without you. All I could think to do was to become professional and elegant… I made a mistake."

"Hey it's alright, nobody got hurt and I'm here now, right?" Skylar said as Ahri slowly let go of him. Skylar got up and stepped over to the fireplace and looked around it until he figured it out and pushed a button to start the fire. "One of those fancy hextech fireplaces eh?" he sat back down next to Ahri and looked into the fireplace. Ahri wiped the tear from her cheek as she realized that she just broke down in front of Skylar.

"Sorry I…"

"No, don't worry. If you ever need me, you know how to get a hold of me," Skylar said with a smile as he fluffed his hand through her tails. Ahri giggled slightly as one tail curled around his hand while she moved the others away. She then gave him another hug, this time deeper and more meaningful.

"Thank you," She whispered as she eventually pulled away.

A few minutes later the door opened and Taric poked his head inside, "Hey Ahri, the new guy is here and we're waiting for you to start the introductions, come on out." Ahri and Skylar both walked outside the building to the others as they saw a muscular man with long dark hair and chains wrapped separately around each hand.

"Ah good there's Ahri," Tyler stated. "Alright group, this is Sylas. He is a new member joining the Rift and is looking for a team, and since you all still need one more member I thought this would be a perfect way to settle things.

"Hah! A team of girls? Well they better be good. I don't need some weaklings to slow me down." The group looked offended as Taric stepped forward.

"If you offend any of these young ladies again you're gonna have to answer to me!"

"Enough, calm down everyone. Let's at least get through introductions first." Tyler said as he put a hand on Taric's shoulder. Tyler went around introducing each member to Sylas. "And don't forget that each of them have been in the Rift before, so they all have more experience than you Sylas." Sylas looked at them all for a moment and then locked eyes with Taric. He squinted for a second then realization struck him.

"Wait a minute, Taric are you a demacian?" Sylas asked with disgust.

"That is where I was born and raised, yes."

"Pfft, there is no way I will work with this man. All demacians are frauds and cowards. They imprisoned me for no good reason." Taric stepped forward and balled his fists. "What's this? Are you getting a little angry? How about I chain you up against a wall for years on end and see how you like it!" Taric was getting ready to swing as Evelynn stepped in between them and pushed Taric back.

"Enough of this! Tyler I don't think this guy is gonna work for our team, have him join someone else."

"Yeah I can see that," Tyler sighed. "I wish it didn't come to this. Sylas, you looked like a promising member for this group but if you guys can't get along then I'm afraid you'll need to find some other team to join.

"Fine by me, I didn't want to be held back by a group of louzy singers anyhow," Sylas said as he turned around and walked back to a car that had been waiting for him in case he had to leave early. Reese popped out to let him in and then drove him down the street. Tyler thought for a moment and decided that the group would train without a fifth member for the time being.

"Alright K/DA, get ready to begin your training!"

During the practice, Tyler made sure to point out the mistakes that the girls made and how they could improve them. Although the practice went well, Tyler wasn't able to do his normal training technique without a fifth player. The girls gathered around Tyler as practice finished, he gave the group a few general tips and scored them before dismissing them for the day. Tyler and Taric left with Reese to attend a meeting for future events as Ahri and Skylar sat in the grass next to the side of the house to catch up. Kai'Sa went inside to make the group some food as Akali and Evelynn stayed outside to talk about practice.

"I totally would have destroyed you if I hit that shuriken, E!" Akali exclaimed as she flourished one of her knives.

"Hah! If you hit it? Don't even bother, you can't hit me with anything Akali! You have the score to show for it too." Evelynn chuckled. Akali crossed her arms and pouted as she recalled the scores Tyler gave everyone. Out of 100 Akali got 55, Ahri got 64, Kai'Sa got 65, and Evelynn got 77.

"What's wrong, can't handle…" Evelynn was cut off by a loud yell from someone walking toward them.

"NANCY?! WHERE ARE YOU? NAAAAANCY! COME OUT! NOW DAMNIT FUCK!" The stranger continued to yell as he stopped in front of the pair. "Nancy? NANCY! Is that you?!"

Evelynn looked at Akali with a questioning face and was responded to with a shrug. Evelynn then turned to the man with a stern face, "Firstly, you need to stop yelling. Secondly, who are you, who is Nancy, and why are you here?"

The man just stood there thinking hard as another person ran up to the three from a bit down the road. As the man saw this new stranger his expression changed from deep thought to excitement. "Nancy!"

The new stranger had a strange posture and looked as though she was part chameleon. She grabbed the man's hand and rubbed it, trying to calm him down. She looked at Akali and exclaimed, "Neeko sorry! My friend Taylor hurt his head saving Neeko from car a while ago. He's been more... scatterbrained ever since." She then looked over to Evelynn and her eyes went wide. Neeko stood there dumbstruck, looking over Evelynn's body as if she had discovered a wonder of the world.

"Nanco! Lets get home… NACKY!" Taylor shouted as he started breathing heavily and uncontrollably. Neeko shook her head and apologized again before dragging Taylor back down the road.

Akali and Evelynn just stood there looking at each other before Akali bursts out in laughter. "Hahaha! Did you see how she looked at you? LMAO!"

"Yeah laugh it up, you just wish people would look at you like that. Anyway, I think I'm gonna wash off in the pool, want to join me?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna take a shower and relax with some music in my room. Can't wait to see what Kai'Sa is going to make for us!"

"Alright, see you when the food is done then." Evelynn said as she made her way into and through the house to the back pool. She grabbed a towel from a rack next to the house and began to undress completely. She tossed her clothes near the rack and stepped into the pool at the shallow end, making her way to the other side. Evelynn put her arms on the side of the pool and started to relax, letting the water wash away the sweat from the day's training. After a few minutes Evelynn heard something from somewhere behind her. She turned around and pushed away from the pool wall only to see Conner standing there.

"Oh, what's this? Thought you could sneak up on me like that did you?" Evelynn said in a seductive voice as she swam toward him. Conner looked around in a panic before being pulled into the water with Evelynn. She pinned him to the edge of the pool and pushed her body tight against his. The feeling of her breasts made Conner moan as one of his hands moved to caress her great hips.

"Woah there, did I say you could touch me little boy? I never thought you'd be able to make a move like that." Evelynn released a devilish smile, "I guess you really missed me since the last time we met." Evelynn was about to undress Conner as someone walked out from the house. Evelynn looked over and saw Conner standing there.

"Oh uh, Evelynn I uh…" He muttered as Evelynn looked back and forth between the two Conners.

"Wait, that's the real Conner," Evelynn said, then turned to who she was pinning against the pool wall, "So who the hell are you?!"

The Conner being pinned started to change shape as he slowly turned into a girl with familiar features. He turned into Neeko. Neeko looked guilty as she looked at Evelynn. "Neeko sorry, but Neeko just had to get closer to Evelynn. Evelynn is so… Extreme." Evelynn looked confused for a second but then came up with a great idea.

"Conner! Get over here, now!" Evelynn shouted. As she did, he started to waddle over to the edge of the pool near them. Evelynn grabbed his leg and yanked him into the pool and she made quick work of taking his clothes off. She pulled both of her toys to the shallow end so they could stand on the ground instead of having to swim. "Alright, Neeko, for your punishment you have to assist Conner in pleasuring me." Evelynn said as she stood above them. Conner sat in the pool, looking down as he slowly started to become erect being in Evelynn's presence. Neeko slowly stood up, cautiously moving a hand to one of Evelynn's breasts. As she made contact with the breast she gasped. Neeko had never felt such a succulent breast before, and this caused her to move her other hand to the second breast as she began messaging them. Evelynn moaned as Neeko played with her nipples. Neeko's tail slowly moved in between her own legs to pleasure her own lower area as Evelynn pushed her hands away. Evelynn smiled as she sat on the edge of the pool and spread her legs, motioning for Neeko to devour her natural wonder. Conner couldn't handle himself as he started to stroke his member at the sight of Evelynn in pleasure. Neeko lowered her head in between Evelynn's legs and began licking Mundo style. Evelynn was shocked by the rigorousness of Neeko's licks as she began to moan from the feeling. Conner began to stroke his member faster as he cautiously looked at Evelynn's body from the corner of his eyes. Neeko's tail began to work faster on herself as Evelynn pushed her head deeper. Neeko could taste Evelynn's wonderous juices as all three of them moaned together.

"Faster you toys! Don't quit until I'm done!" Evelynn moaned as their speed increased even more. As Evelynn began to close in on her climax, she leaned back and let loose a great moan. Her juices poured out of her wonder and into Neeko's mouth. At the same time, Neeko's tail was coated in her own juices and Conner spewed his pitiful droplets into the pool.

"Mmm, that wasn't half bad girl. But you need to leave now. Conner! Get me a towel and dry me off." Evelynn said as she pushed Neeko off of her.

"Neeko had great time! Maybe Neeko can come back at a later time?"

"Don't plan on it toy. If I require you I will find you." Evelynn responded as Conner hurried over to her with a towel and began to dry her off. Neeko sighed and slowly climbed and disappeared over the wooden fence surrounding the backyard. Conner finished drying Evelynn and brought her a new set of clothes before disappearing somewhere in the house. Evelynn walked into the house and found everyone gathering for the freshly prepared meal by Kai'Sa.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Team's All Here!

"Ah there you are Evelynn, always the one to be fashionably late!" Taric exclaimed as he was preparing to dig into the grilled chicken Kai'Sa made.

"So team, good news and bad news," Tyler began, "The good news is we found out quickly that Sylas wasn't a good fit for our team."

"At all," Taric said as he rolled his eyes, "If I see that sexist disgrace to long-haired men again I'll chain him up myself!"

"The bad news is that our first match is supposed to be tomorrow because we've waited the maximum amount of days for a new team to declare being a team without playing a real match this season."

"What are we going to do?" Kai'Sa asked.

"Well, I've got some possible contacts lined up for the morning, but the worst case scenario would be that Taric would have to sign up as a team member and play with you guys."

Taric added, "Back in my prime I would've loved to play with you lovely ladies, but now I'm afraid I wouldn't do very well. My moves aren't as good as they used to be."

"I just wanted to let you guys know what's going on, there's no need to worry about it. Right now the important thing is focusing on your physical and mental strength for tomorrow's game."

"Alright," Akali said, "will do."

A few minutes passed and the rest of the meal was finished. "And here we are, the last part of the meal!" Kai'Sa proudly announced as she sat a plate of baked potatoes onto the table everyone was sitting at. As everyone was chatting happily and enjoying Kai'Sa's cooking, the sliding door could be heard moving once again as a certain chameleon came inside the house.

"Hey look E, it's the lizard girl from earlier!" Akali stated, "What in the world are you doing here Neeko?"

"Uh," Neeko began, "Neeko can't find her friend, and Neeko very hungry..." The group looked around at each other for a few seconds, before Tyler broke the silence.

"Alright Neeko, you can eat with us, but don't make a habit out of coming here!"

"Oh, of course! Neeko and Taylor just got lost, once I find him we won't be here again." Neeko sat down in the only empty seat, between Evelynn and Skylar. Evelynn shot her a sly smirk before starting to eat her meal.

"So," Tyler began, "how exactly did you and Taylor meet, Neeko?"

"Um... one day, in forest nearby, Neeko saw a funny-looking man. Neeko decided that Neeko wanted to have a little fun, so Neeko snuck up on him disguised as a giant spider. He didn't get scared though. And when Neeko switched back into Neeko, he wasn't scared either. Neeko liked that. Neeko felt normal to be Neeko."

"Aww, that's pretty cute," Akali chimed in as Neeko continued.

"Then Neeko kept following Taylor, who was going to his home. Then, curious Neeko ran on street to catch a bird, and Taylor pushed Neeko out of the way of a car. Instead it hit him and he hasn't been the same since. He started aimlessly wandering around until we ended up here. Neeko still like Taylor though." Just then, a knocking was heard on the sliding glass door.

"NANCY!? I thought we were going home! NANCY!" Taylor was screaming. Taric let Taylor in while Neeko walked up to Taylor.

"Taylor, we staying here for a while before going home."

"Nancy... where is home?" Taylor asked.

"Neeko is named Neeko, not Nancy. Neeko does not know where home is."

"Nancy is Nee-ko? No, Nancy is Nancy! Nancy leads me home to the forest!"

"No, your home isn't in the forest." As Taylor and Neeko kept talking, a bottle flew through the opening in the sliding glass door, nearly hitting Taylor.

"You popstar pansies think you're better fighters than me? Ha!" Sylas's voice boomed as he trudged closer to the back entrance, a bottle in hand, clearly drunk. "Come on, let's go right now! I'll take all of you on!" He threw the bottle at Taylor again, getting even closer this time.

"No one hurts Taylor!" Neeko yelled as she threw a magical blossom at Sylas, knocking him away.

"Ah! Stop that!" Sylas yelled in pain. "Can't a man drunkenly ramble at some losers in peace?"

"Sylas, this is completely unprofessional!" Tyler yelled, "I'm going to have to report you to the higher-ups for this!"

"Ahaha, like I care! I bet they dislike you guys just as much as me!"

"Enough! Neeko no like you, bad man!" Neeko threw another pop blossom at Sylas, causing him to stumble to the ground in even more pain.

"Leave us alone! Or Neeko will do even worse!"

"What are you, anyway? Some weird pet these goons have? Fine, I'll leave you guys be. But mark my words, when I find a team, we'll go undefeated against you weaklings every time." Sylas said as he trudged back to the downtown area, stumbling the whole way there.

"Woah... what just happened?" Skylar asked.

"Neeko chased off that freak, serves him right," Taric stated.

"That was awesome Neeko!" Ahri said, the others agreeing.

"Neeko fights when Neeko needs to."

"Y'know... with power like that, you guys apparently needing a place to stay, and us needing a fifth member for our team... Neeko, would you like to join our League of Legends team?"

Neeko transformed into Tyler, then said, "Yes. Yes Neeko would. Luckily Neeko has wandered to the rift before and watched people fight other people there. Sometimes Neeko will transform into people who are fighting and pretend to use their powers."

"Good news. Weird, but good news," Tyler said, "In that case, we'll have you sleep in the guest room, and Taylor can stay there too."

"Thanks guy," Taylor replied, "Nancy and I would be happy to call this home."

"Alright, well now that we have five real members, I can officially make announcements! Our first match will begin tomorrow afternoon!" Tyler announced. The room was filled with cheers, as the whole team had been waiting so long to actually compete. "We'll do some early training before the match then head over to Summoner's Rift in a real competition!"

"I'm so excited!" Kai'Sa exclaimed.

"Me too!" Akali and Evelynn both squeaked.

"For now, I think it's best for us all to get some sleep," Taric said, "The whole world's gonna be watching the new superstar-turned-champion team and their new lizard companion, and we need to be ready!"

"Agreed," Tyler replied, "Neeko, Taylor, I'll show the two of you to your new room. Follow me upstairs." They followed Tyler as everyone else began to leave until only Ahri and Skylar were left downstairs.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow Ahri?" Skylar asked as he held her hands.

"Excited... A little nervous, but mostly excited."

"Yeah, that's probably how I'd feel too. I can't wait to watch you and your team for the first time. You've really come a long way Ahri. First a successful solo music career, then a popstar group, and now this. I'm in awe."

"Thanks," Ahri blushed as Skylar leaned in a little closer. He slowly tilted his head as he went in to kiss his old lover. She put her hands on his head and kissed him back.

"I've been waiting so long to do that, my little foxfire." Ahri's tails stood on end after he called her that. She loved it when he called her that so long ago. Skylar once again locked lips with Ahri as he laid her down onto the couch. He began caressing Ahri's soft face as their kisses turned into making out. Ahri's tails were all around the couple, still on end, clearly showing her arousal. She started to feel up and down Skylar's back as she pulled up on his shirt.

He got up from making out with her, then softly said "You want me to take this off?"

"Y-yea."

Skylar pulled his shirt off, prompting Ahri to do the same. In a moment's notice, her voluptuous chest was revealed, only being hidden by her black bra. Skylar started to kiss around Ahri's neck as slight moans could be heard coming from her. Ahri's hands wandered to Skylar's lower body, as she unzipped Skylar's pants. She reached inside and started to rub his member, causing him to moan in her ear, which he was now softly nibbling.

"Mmm, you've always been good at this," Skylar whispered with a smile as he got up to remove Ahri's short shorts and panties. He began playing around with Ahri's lips down below, causing her to moan with more volume.

"Y-you too," Ahri moaned as she watched Skylar please her down below. After some time of getting Ahri even more aroused, he slid two fingers into her pussy. He slowly moved them up and down as Ahri grabbed his dick and started rubbing faster, causing moans from the both of them.

Skylar used one hand to finger Ahri and the other to squeeze his lover's tits. He quickly wanted to see more and pulled her bra down revealing their full beauty. Ahri continued to moan as he fingered her harder and harder now. The feeling of touching and seeing her beautiful curves, hearing her soft and feminine moans, combined with the feeling she was giving him down below was overwhelming. With just a few more strokes from Ahri, he came on her stomach. He continued to finger her, softly kissing her neck as she let out a loud moan and moved Skylar's hand away from her pussy, signaling she had cum as well.

As they got themselves cleaned off and ready for bed, Skylar joked, "That was amazing. I wonder how many fans you've practiced with to get so good at that."

"Whatever, I wonder how many champions you've slept with to get as good as you are," Ahri replied with a wink.

Skylar wrapped his arm around Ahri's waist as he walked to the front door. "I missed you, my foxfire."

"I missed you too, I'm excited to see you in the audience tomorrow," Ahri said with a smile as he walked out the door.

"I'm excited to watch you. Goodnight, Ahri." He began to walk home as Ahri went upstairs to get herself some sleep for the big day.


End file.
